


Hurry up already!

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first smut :,))





	Hurry up already!

“God, you infuriate me.” Edward growled as he shucked off his jacket, pulling in Oswald close by the belt for a bruising kiss.

“Good,” Oswald said, his lips trailing their way down Edward’s jaw and throat, making the taller man sigh, goosebumps spreading throughout his body. “That means it’s working.”

Oswald’s shirt was already cast to the floor, as were Ed’s trousers, Oswald admits, it was incredibly hot to see him take off his belt.

“You’re lucky, you know?” Edward said, yanking Oswald by the hair and pulling the man off of him, purple love-bites littering his neck from Oswald’s mouth.

“How’s that?” Oswald trailed his hand down to Edward’s crotch, palming his erection through his boxers, making Edward groan.

“You’re lucky to have me touching you like this. Everyone else would have been revolted with the thought of having sex with someone like you.”

This made Oswald pause, his eyes narrowing, his grip tightening on Edward’s cock. Staring defiantly into Edward’s eyes.

“You really want to make fun of the man who has your dick in his hand? You’re not really in any position to mock me, Eddie.”

“Y-Yeah?” Edward said, shakily, before pushing Oswald back against the dining table, gripping his arms, forcing them behind his back before bending him over it.

“How about now?” Oswald shivered at the warm breath against his ear, then whined when ed bit at the lobe, pulling it between his teeth.

“O-Okay, admittedly this does give you the higher ground but-”

Oswald was cut off by a dark chuckle from Ed, and felt his trousers being tugged down by slender hands.

“Do you really think you could overpower me, Oswald? You’re a skinny, 5’’6 man with a gammy leg, I bet even Ivy could take you on.”  
Oswald’s face flushed at his words, squirming in his grasp.

“Well, I’ve outsmarted you once, Edward, it wouldn’t be too hard to do it again.”

“Really?” Edward said, before reaching a hand into Oswald’s boxers and grasping the smaller man's cock and stroking it slowly, making Oswald moan and buck into his touch. “Then do it.”

He couldn’t. He didn’t want to overpower Edward, he just wanted to stay exactly like this, with Edward holding him down, his warm hands on him, his mouth on his neck.

Edward scoffed, his grip tightening around Oswald’s arms.

“I knew it. You want this. You like me being in control of you...Aren’t you ashamed?”

“Edward, for fucks sake, you came here to have sex with me not to psychoanalyze, so hurry up and get on with it already.”

“How are you not certain I didn’t come here to kill you?” Edward husked, sliding down Oswald’s boxers, keeping him firmly pinned to the table.

“Well,” Oswald breathed, still squirming in Ed’s grasp. “Your pants are around your ankles for one thing.”

“Maybe I have you exactly where I want you.”

Oswald chuckled, resting his forehead on the table, the cool wood soothing against his searing skin.

“Oh, I have no doubt about tha-” Oswald felt Edward’s fingers trail their way down his thighs and gasped, letting out a soft groan when a hand slipped into his boxers, teasing him.

“God, you’re so hard for me, Oswald. Is this really what turns you on?” Edward growled and Oswald sighed when Edward began stroking him. “I honestly shouldn’t be surprised, you are one depraved man.”

“That makes both of us.” Oswald said, his cheeks flushed, feeling too warm under Edward.

“Hm.”

“Listen, you came here to fuck me, are you going to or not? Because I have Victor next door who would be more than happy t-”

Just then, Oswald’s complaining was cut off with a choke as Edward slid a slender finger inside of him.

“I-! Ed!!” Oswald choked out as Edward touched him.   
Edward chuckled before slipping his finger out of Oswald.

“ already prepped, huh? Honestly I shouldn’t even be surprised at this point, I mean…”

Edward leaned in close to oswalds ear, Oswald could feel his hot breath on his neck.

“Who knows what kind of depraved things you get up to?”

“Edward nygma I swear to fucking god if you don’t put your dick in me right now I will slit your goddamn throat and leave you here with your pants around your ankles”

“Oh Oswald, you know I love it when you talk dirty.”

Oswald rolled his eyes, opened his mouth to retaliate, but cut himself off with moan as Edward shoved himself inside, slamming his fist down on the table.

“But you’re right, why wait? It’s not like you’re going to last long anyway. I wonder if it’s because you’re touch starved or if you’re still in love with me?”

“Edward shut the fuck up and fuck me already!!”   
Edward laughed before pulling out and thrusting back in, hard. They both moaned, as Edward slammed into the smaller man, his hips bruising under his gripping hands.

“You’re always so fucking tight… fuck Os…”

“Jesus, fuck Edward…”

“You really are fucked, you know that don’t you? I mean- Hahh- here I am fucking you i-in your own club and you’re… you’re loving every minute of it. Are you that obsessed?”

Edward reached into oswalds boxers and began to stroke his cock fast.

“You really are a fucking slut.”

“Oh god, Ed!”

“Yeah, yes fuck- Oswald come for me, I know you want to so do it.”

“Edw- ahh, shit!”

Edwards thrusts began to get sloppy as he got closer to his peak.

“Oswald!! Fuck! I love you, oh god, I love you!” Edward moaned, Oswald barely had any time to process what he’d said before he heard Edward groan lowly and felt himself being filled by Ed’s cum and Edward slumped over, pressing himself on his back, still stroking at oswalds cock, soon enough Oswald came too with a moan and shudder as ed milked every last drop from him.

“So much for… me finishing first...huh?” Oswald said, out of breath, smirking and looking behind him at Edwards flushed face.

“And uh… for the record, I love you too.”

“I- I didn’t mean- it was the heat of the moment-“

“Sure it was.”

“No it was!!”

“Yeah! Okay.”

 


End file.
